Coming back from the War
by Breese
Summary: ONE-SHOT... Em uma noite que parecia ser exatamente como as outras, Bella tem a melhor surpresa que poderia desejar...


**Coming back from the war**

**.**

**.**

_**Verão de 1946, dez meses após o fim da Segunda Guerra Mundial - Região dos Lagos, Michigan.**_

Seus cabelos castanhos arruivados pareciam brilhar pela luz fraca que vinha do corredor. Seus olhos fechados me privavam da delicia de poder ver aquelas órbitas verdes idênticas ao de seu pai, e sua boquinha se fechava em um biquinho cor-de-rosa que eu simplesmente adorava.

Uma lágrima serpentou meu rosto até chegar ao queixo. Passando a costa da minha mão nos olhos, eu funguei um pouco e pisquei severas vezes antes de espantar mais uma vez a vontade de chorar.

Ainda era cedo para me deleitar da dor de estar sozinha na cama por mais uma noite, Antony havia acabado de cair em seu sono inocente, e Anna ainda esperava por seu mingau quentinho da hora de dormir.

Fechando a porta do quarto enfeitado com as mais curiosas coisas para garotos que um menino de sete anos poderia sonhar em ter, eu me virei para poder dar de cara com a porta branca do outro quarto onde dormia a outra pessoinha mais importante da minha vida.

Annabelle Cullen, ou Anna como todos os conhecidos costumavam a chamar, estava deitada em seu berço já pequeno demais para seus dois anos de idade, e sorriu ao ver-me entrar em seu campo de visão. Céus! Era impossível não sorrir ao ver aquele sorriso brilhante de covinhas, era impossível não esquecer de toda aquela dor que eu sentia queimar em meu peito durante todas as noites dos últimos dois anos e meio.

- Mamã – Ela falou abrindo demais sua boquinha.

Eu sorri em resposta, desta vez tendo lágrimas de conforto em meus olhos.

Não era difícil viver daquele jeito, não quando eu tinha a Anna em meus braços ou me distraia prestando atenção apenas em Antony, ou seja, meus dias eram praticamente recheados de distrações que apenas incluíam procurar o conforto para meus dois filhos. No entanto, durante as noites onde eu estava completamente sozinha no quarto de casal daquela casa, a única coisa que preenchia meus pensamentos era o desejo de nunca o ter deixado ir, o desejo de ficar olhando pela janela a estrada vazia que sumia atrás de um morro alto.

Naquela noite em especial, onde se completavam exatos oito anos de nosso casamento juvenil, eu já sabia qual seria o meu destino.

Depois de colocar Anna para dormir em seu quarto branco com detalhes cor-de-rosa, apaguei a luz fraca e suspirei fundo ao fechar a porta, não tendo mais destino ao não ser o rumo do quarto.

Nossa cama baixa e de madeira escura ficava no centro do quarto, fazendo um pequeno espaço para se movimentar em direção a entrada de nosso banheiro particular, ou ir em direção a cadeira de balanço onde eu passava noites acordadas desejando a volta de meu marido.

Maldita Guerra, maldita falta de noticias.

Eu odiava aquilo, odiava não saber o que poderia estar acontecendo na segundo seguinte quando eu acordasse de um sonho. Odiava quando recebia uma visita surpresa e meu coração se enchia de esperanças com a possibilidade de ser ele. Odiava ter passado pelo parto de Anna sem ele ao meu lado, ou de ter feito Antony aprender a pescar no lago com a ajuda do pai de um de seus amiguinhos.

Mas era a realidade, não apenas a minha, mas as de muitas mulheres que perderam seus maridos por causa do segundo maior conflito mundial do século. Mulheres que sofriam nesse momento por terem que enterrar seus maridos, ou mulheres que como eu que viviam as cegas, sem saber o que aconteceu com o homem que amavam.

E eu nem sabia o que era pior. Não sabia se viver na esperança sem razão de que ele voltaria era melhor que viver na tentativa de conformação com a sua eminente morte. Não sabia se era melhor deixar meus filhos nas duvida sobre o que aconteceu com seu pai, ou contar a mais provável realidade do que tenha acontecido.

- Hoje não – Murmurei baixinho, limpando mais uma vez as lagrimas que se acumulavam em meu rosto.

Hoje era um dia de festa, um dia que deveria me trazer apenas lembranças felizes do dia em que coloquei um belo vestido branco e caminhei por uma grande alameda de flores brancas e vermelhas em direção a ele. O dia em que nossas alianças foram colocadas, e prometemos que nos amariam até o fim de nossas vidas.

Nossas vidas, e enquanto eu vivesse o nosso amor existiria.

O céu sem estrelas me chamou a atenção assim que cheguei perto da janela, e um vento úmido entrou pela pequena abertura. Respirei fundo, e deixei que minha mente trabalhasse em suas memórias.

No entanto, mudando completamente meus planos de trazer vida a Edward novamente, pelo menos para mim, escutei três batidas altas contra a porta do andar de baixo, denunciando um visitante inesperado.

Era estranho, no mínimo, ninguém costumava me fazer visitas àquela hora, principalmente por minha casa se encontrar longe das demais.

Eu estava apenas com a camisola de tecido fino, então coloquei um roupão branco por cima e amarrei a fita em um laço forte, antes de calçar mais uma vez os chinelos e respirar fundo. Bateram na porta mais duas vezes antes que eu abrisse a porta do meu quarto, me preocupando em amarrar os cabelos em um coque desajeitado, e quando finalmente cheguei ao corredor encontrei Antony acordado com um rosto assustado ao me fitar da entrada de seu quarto.

Seus olhos verdes agora me lembravam mais que nunca seu pai, estando irritado por uma visita inconveniente durante uma noite de semana. Eu lhe sorri, tentando tirar a preocupação de suas feições tão infantis, e baguncei seu cabelo, antes de escutar o sinal de que Anna também havia acordado.

- Por que não vai ficar com sua irmã enquanto cuido de nosso visitante? – Perguntei, tentando soar o mais despreocupada possível.

- Eu tenho que ir mamãe, sou o homem da casa – Ele falou tentando parecer valente como seu pai era – Papai me fez prometer que eu cuidaria de você.

- Eu sei, meu príncipe. Mas eu prometi a ele que cuidaria de você e sua irmã até que você fosse grandinho suficiente para assumir o posto dele, então faça o que estou dizendo e evite que sua irmã comece a chorar. Por favor.

- Ta bom – Antony respondeu obviamente contrariado com a minha ordem, e atravessou o corredor rapidamente, se demorando em um olhar de alerta antes de abrir a porta e correr para se postar ao lado de Anna.

Com a porta aberta, balancei a cabeça fazendo cachos caírem por meu rosto, não me importando com aquele detalhe. Aliás, se uma visita quisesse ser bem recebida, supostamente deveria vir em boa hora, o que definitivamente aquele momento não era, principalmente em uma casa de uma mulher que morava apenas com os dois filhos ainda crianças.

- Quem é? – Perguntei ao descer o ultimo degrau da escada, tendo apenas um pequeno espaço de dois metros me distanciando da porta.

- Sou eu, Bella – A voz brincalhona da mulher que morava quase ao lado da minha casa, respondeu imediatamente, e eu me vi morrendo de curiosidade para descobrir o que acontecia.

- Rosalie? – Minha voz saiu em um murmúrio – Apenas um minuto, por favor.

Destrancar a porta da frente sempre me era um grande problema, mesmo que eu fizesse aquele ritual todos os dias nos últimos anos. Parecia que colocar a chave na fechadura e tirar o ferrolho eram missões perigosas para as minhas desastradas mãos.

Mas então, eu finalmente consegui abrir a porta, e me preparei para a imagem da pessoa mais próxima da fugira de uma amiga que eu possuía.

Rosalie estava ali, de fato, usando um manto de crochê escuro sobre seu vestido vermelho vivo. Os cabelos loiros dourados, estavam presos atrás, mas alguns cachos caiam sobre seu ombro. Ela sorria para mim, e eu definitivamente entendia a razão de sua visita.

- Acho que volto amanhã ao mais tardar - Sua voz sussurrou baixinho, antes de virar-se para os dois homens postados atrás dela, e fazer um aceno.

Minha melhor amiga e companheira de tardes, levou o homem mais alto consigo pela estrada que ligava nossas casas, deixando a minha frente apenas meu marido.

- Edward – Não sei a razão de não ter gritado seu nome em alto e bom som, para ter certeza de que não estava apenas sonhando em minha cadeira de balanço, mas tinha certeza que o sussurro de seu nome foi apenas em razão a grande quantidade de emoções presas em minha garganta.

Ele sorriu, parecendo imitar Antony, e deu um passo a frente onde eu poderia ver mais claramente seu rosto perfeito.

- Eu disse que voltaria, não? – Perguntou, e o som de sua voz foi como um grande vento frio batendo contra meu rosto, mostrando que eu não estava sonhando.

- Você voltou.

- Espero que não tenha sido tarde.

- Jamais – Respondi, antes de pular em seu abraço, matando aquela antiga vontade de estar com ele novamente, sentindo seu perfume doce que me levava ao paraíso – Você voltou, Edward.

- Para você, meu amor – Sua voz ainda era estranhamente real.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta, pensei que você... – Falei, me distanciando um pouco de seu corpo, mas tanto eu como ele nos recusávamos a deixar nos tocar – Eu pensei tanta coisa.

- Me perdoe pela demora.

- Você me desesperou. O que aconteceu? Você está bem? – Perguntei, dando dois passos para trás, sem grande sucesso ao me distanciar dele, pois seus braços estavam presos a minha cintura sem chance de me deixar.

- Não tente ficar longe de mim – Ele pediu, dando apenas um passo para compensar os meus dois – Eu senti muito sua falta, acho que jamais vou deixar de ficar ao seu lado.

- Pelo menos não vamos brigar por isso – Respondi limpando meu rosto molhado – Você está bem?

- Nunca estive tão perfeito, principalmente agora – Eu vi a verdade estampada em seus olhos, e não pude deixar de sentir um alivio em meu peito – Meu grupo ficou perdido durante todo esse tempo, perdemos muito tempo cuidando dos feridos, e quando fomos encontrados por um grupo de italianos quase nos mataram, mas consegui fugir e hoje estou aqui.

Balancei minha cabeça novamente naquela noite, lembrando de todos os pesadelos que tive desde o momento em que Edward havia sido recrutado para ir para a Guerra. Era ruim demais pensar nas possibilidades, nas maldades que ele seria imposto ao estar longe de mim. Era uma tortura sem fim pensar que eu não poderia o proteger de nada.

- Me perdoe – Ele sussurrou, apertando meu corpo contra seu peito, percebendo que eu estava pensando em quão ruins foram as situações que ele passou, em quantas vezes eu corri o risco de o perder de verdade.

- Você tem certeza que está bem? Nenhum ferimento, nada? – Perguntei ainda escondendo meu rosto eu seu peito.

- Eu estou bem, meu amor. Morto de saudade e curiosidades, mas nada que você realmente deva se preocupar.

- Antony está lá em cima – Sussurrei, sabendo que ele deveria estar morrendo de saudades de nosso filho – E Annabelle acordou quando você bateu a porta.

- Então era uma menina? – Eu senti seu peito se encher ao receber a noticia que quando foi embora eu estava grávida de uma menina – Verdade?

- Ela tem seu sorriso, e a cor de seus cabelos, mas os olhos são exatamente iguais aos meus, infelizmente. Mas de alguma maneira ela tem o olhar mais lindo mundo.

- Só poderia, seus olhos são os mais lindo que o mundo já viu, e nossa menininha os tem – Ele respondeu, já tendo em evidencia o amor que só um pai poderia ter.

Dei um passo para trás, dessa vez com a permissão dele. Edward ainda me segurava pela cintura, firmemente, sorrindo de uma maneira mais intensa que o normal, de uma maneira que reluzia apenas nas lembranças mais importantes que dividimos juntos.

Seus olhos verdes, idênticos aos de Antony, eram as duas coisas mais lindas naquele momento, e eu simplesmente me perdia olhando em seus olhos, de uma maneira que eu jamais pensei poderia ter a chance de olhar novamente.

Era estranho como eu amava aquele homem, e mesmo depois de dois anos separados eu só conseguia aumentar aquele sentimento incontrolável. Eu jamais seria capaz de ficar longe dele novamente.

- Posso a conhecer? Posso ver nosso Anthony? – Edward perguntou, e suas mãos tremeram um pouco na minha costa.

Eu sorri de uma maneira boba, tão boba quanto ele. Parecia que havia acabado de roubar um beijo meu, como costumava fazer quando ainda namorávamos. E era como eu me sentia, uma adolescente vivendo a maravilha da descoberta de amar.

- Claro que pode – Respondi – Tony pergunta por você todos os dias. Todos os dias durante o crepúsculo ele passa pelo menos uma hora sentado na varanda, olhando para a estrada a sua espera. E Anna, como todos costumam a chamar, está aprendendo a falar, e você sabia que ela consegue reconhecer você por foto? Ela até mesmo aponta para o quadro pintando depois de nosso casamento, e chama você de ''Paupá'', é a coisa mais linda do mundo.

- Me perdoe – Ele sussurrou, grudando a minha testa a sua, nossos narizes se tocando fazendo cócegas em todo o meu corpo, e eu me vi desejando seu beijo.

- Você não tem o que se perdoar.

- Eu fui embora, perdi o nascimento da minha filha, os dois últimos anos do meu filho, eu deixei você sozinha...

- Eu sabia que você voltaria, você prometeu – Respondi olhando a dor passar em seus olhos ao notar o que perdeu de nossas vidas – E você tem o resto de nossas vidas para presenciar.

- Nunca é tarde, não é Bells?

- Nunca é tarde – Garanti sorrindo, tentando lhe dar certeza apenas com o olhar.

- Posso vê-los? – Perguntou novamente, sendo bobo.

- Você vai decepcionar Antony, ele estava louco para ser o homem da casa – Respondi, fazendo um sorriso torto aparecer em seu rosto.

- Acho que poderemos chegar a um acordo sobre isso – Edward respondeu, e então sua mão traçou uma caricia por meu rosto, antes de eu sentir seus lábios tocando os meus.

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

O que acharam da One?

Comentem, por favor =D


End file.
